The present invention relates to a receiver and a recoil lug for a gun, in which the receiver and the recoil lug, with which the receiver is arranged to be fastened to the stock of the gun, are manufactured as two separate pieces.
The object of the invention is specifically to provide a receiver and a recoil lug for such a cylinder-bolted, large caliber target rifle, which is expected to be highly accurate and reliable. Traditionally, the recoil lug of a cylinder-bolted rifle is manufactured from solid material together with the receiver. The recoil-receiving surface is then milled onto the receiver. In other words, the surplus material is machined from the receiver. This causes high material losses and increased machining times. Therefore, the combination of the receiver and the recoil lug manufactured in this traditional manner is very expensive, which raises the price of the gun.
On the other hand, receivers have also been manufactured as eccentric pieces, such as hot-forgings and castings, in which case the equipment and mold costs have been extremely high. In order to reduce the receiver manufacturing costs, efforts have been made to substitute a separate part for the recoil lug, however this has impaired the accuracy of the gun, thus preventing the reduction of the price of the receiver in target guns. Therefore, this kind of separate recoil lug has been used in hunting weapons only. Usually, this kind of separate recoil lug is fastened to the receiver so that the receiver is shaped asymmetric by positioning the hole for the cartridge and the bolt in the top edge of the receiver, thus providing the bottom edge with more material. Then, a transverse groove, for instance a T-groove or a dovetail groove or similar, is made in the receiver, with the recoil lug hit crosswise into this groove with respect to the receiver.
Unnecessarily large amounts of material must also be used in this method, since it has not been possible to make the receiver symmetrical because it has been necessary to leave room for the recoil lug in the bottom section of the receiver.
As stated above, arrangements made of hot-forgings are also know in the prior art. The receiver and the recoil lug are also made as a single piece by the hot-forging. After forging, it is necessary to finish the piece with machining methods. This solution is thus time-consuming and expensive.